


春风不负

by lemondropme



Series: 仙人抚我顶 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 【部分性转】合欢宗版的红楼梦 NPH当日愿为连理木春风不复合欢心会蝴蝶掉不需要的人物，再性转女主想睡的（bushi）*修士乱搞不带套是因为修士体质健康，不会得性病，现实中切勿模仿*
Series: 仙人抚我顶 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968301
Kudos: 2





	1. 名录表

修为  
修士七重境  
凤初境：疾病不生，身轻体健，俗称炼气  
琴心境：返老还童，明晰自身，俗称筑基  
腾云境：飞行天地，腾云驾雾，俗称金丹，称呼真人。  
晖阳境：变通自在，作用无穷，天地能源为己用，俗称元婴，称呼道君。  
乾元境：移山倒海，雷霆震怒，神飞天外，俗称化神，称呼真君。  
无相境：神既通灵，高超物外，迥出常伦，俗称炼虚，称呼仙尊。  
太清境：修行至此，方到道源，俗称合道，称呼仙君。

大陆  
天上白玉京，五陆五十州。分为中陆十州、东陆八州、南陆十三州、西陆九州、北陆十州。  
一个鼎盛宗门，万年难有一个基本无的合道 太清境  
1-3个炼虚 无相境  
五六个化神（十之内）乾元境  
百余元婴 晖阳境  
数千金丹 腾云境  
三四万筑基 琴心境  
十来万炼气 凤初境

玉京目前无合道，一共18个炼虚大能，化神数百人。  
中4+北4+南3+西3+东4  
（法修4+剑修3+妖修2+魔修1+鬼修1+佛修2+武修2+儒修3）  
（男修10+女修7+跨性别1）

门派  
中陆 4炼虚  
绝对中立，三教九流都有，被称为“无立场者”或者“中立者”阵营，没有特别的偏好，各行各业散修和生活玩家（种田流？）很多，总的来说是有一定道德和规矩束缚感，四大门派维持着自成一套的平衡。也有大量的“无政府主义”或者“自由人”阵营，不会刻意破坏组织。  
天一门 1 崔 号翀和 男 法修 11个化神  
昆仑派 1 钟商羽 号秉直 男 剑修 9个化神  
凌霄宗 1 唐 号齐石 法修 男 7个化神  
含元宗 1 华 号容成 法修 女 6个化神  
散修  
天地会  
日月盟  
生死门  
璇玑阁

东陆 4炼虚  
守序邪恶，将良好的组织视为便利的工具，乐于信守承诺服从命令，但不介意曲解规则条令来满足自己的趣味，有时候甚至毫不在意他人的信仰和自由。也不乏将邪恶视为一种信念的存在，有法规、信仰的束缚。不至于像北陆那么混乱，是因为这里的恶者通常是“有计划系统的作恶”。东陆规矩刻板，民风保守，是真正的“伪君子”之地。  
云雾宗 1 号云客 法修 女 6个化神  
青城派 0  
栖梧书院 1 林 号隰华 男 儒修 7个化神  
陶然山庄 1 陶 号定栩 男 儒修 5个化神  
翠微宗 1 萧 号其轻 男 儒修 6个化神  
坤虚派 0  
鹿鸣涧 0  
曦和观 0  
崆峒派 0

南陆 3炼虚  
守序善良，有运作良好的门派，守护人民的安全，是出于慈爱、荣誉和责任感。佛寺遍布，教化普渡，海纳城包容而兼济，只要有一技之长就能谋生，老人和小孩在这里也能被妥善照顾，凡人受到修士自发的保护。执法队严守纪律，毫不犹豫挺身而出与邪恶势力对抗。南陆不少得道高僧被北陆魔修戏称为“圣父/母”。不过也因为这样相对“温柔”的大环境，得以建立了很多女修门派，凡女的生活也能得到保障。  
静空寺 0  
海纳城 0  
霞蔚山 0  
流离谷 1 裴铭 号峙元 妖修 男 5个化神  
浣花宫 0  
丹顶阁 0  
五岳剑宗 1 苏 号落微 剑修 女 6个化神  
轻眉派 0  
兰棹寺 1 颜渊子 佛修 女 8个化神  
洛水阁 0

西陆 3炼虚  
中立邪恶，是“犯罪者的天堂”，但任何人达成目的都是“为了自己”，为了达到自己的任何目的，可以毫不犹豫地杀人，破坏纪律和制度。西陆民风崇尚的就是自由肆意，顺心而为。如果说北陆是斗兽场，西陆则更像是淘金窟。  
月明楼 1 楼樾 号霁月 魔修 跨性别 5个化神  
发丘灵宫 0  
黄泉派 0  
洗尘山庄 0  
雨霁阁 0  
魑魅阁 0 后被无定府取代  
桃源境 1 先花一明（羽化）后花秀宁 号悠南 武修 女 6个化神（还有编外成员林朝生和莫逢君）  
金刚门 0  
西域少林派 1 号嵩高 男 佛修 4个化神

北陆 4炼虚  
混乱邪恶，“毁灭者”或者“恶魔化身者”阵营，对规则、秩序、生命、自由毫不在意，在乎的只有自身极端自私和残暴的欲望。北陆信奉优胜劣汰，弱肉强食的丛林法则，所以这里是“强者为尊”的绝对土壤，由拳头和武力说话，谁修为高能打架就是老大，魔修、鬼修、邪修，妖修肆虐之地，民风也是直接尚武。  
九曜宗 1 王云珠 号蕊仙 妖修 女 7个化神  
拂曙山庄 1 杨 号昭觉 鬼修 男 5个化神  
合欢宗 1 卢箬 号雨若 剑修 女 7个化神  
鬼哭陵 0  
夜阑阁 1 韩 号长河 武修 男 5个化神   
萤辉阁 0  
月上宫 0  
点苍派 0

人物（不断随脑洞tbc）  
金陵十二钗：  
林黛玉-林韫玉，道号执如 潇湘馆 苟求若临渊，却步如执玉  
薛宝钗-崔佩蘅，道号纫兰 梨香院 蘅芜苑  
贾元春-李春敷，道号庭芳 凤藻宫  
贾探春-李秋颐，道号凌霜 秋爽斋 晓翠堂  
史湘云-卢楚英，道号莫愁 枕霞阁  
妙玉-（性转）梅清河，道号疏影（一个禁欲佛修，被女主强取豪夺，撕裂清冷面具让他在身下绽放zzz）  
贾迎春-李觉夏，道号盈荷 紫菱洲 缀锦阁  
贾惜春-李凌冬，道号怀冰 蓼风轩  
王熙凤-王映棠，道号棣华，（设定无丈夫没嫁人，是掌门首席弟子，女主损友闺蜜）  
李纨-郑绾，道号婉华 稻香村  
贾巧姐+板儿-（性转）李芝，字玉树，道号南乔  
秦可卿+尤三姐-（性转）游楚，字子南，道号怜青 天香楼，（设定无婚约，妖修，非常风流，床技高超，口活儿独步天下，叫床声音好听，浪起来色授魂与的程度，是个尤物，能勾的人死在他床上，和宗门里很多男修/女修都有一腿，跟李颜约被女主撞到。因为裤装裙装混着穿，所以有时候会被人当成小姐姐，是女主固定炮友之一，但是女主很清醒，对他绝对不会走心的那种，平时下了床就是朋友，还能一起逛逛缘楼鼎楼啥的，所以3p也能玩，gb也能玩，女主反过来跟他玩捆绑虐他，床上就很带感）  
他家长兄游闵，字子骞，道号长真  
二兄游攸，字子远，道号万里（跟王棣华有jq）  
编外人员：  
贾宝玉-李颜，道号尔玉（非常想跟女主上床，但就是睡不到，擦边球肉都没有的那种，他院子里小丫头除了秦方好，其他全都睡过了的程度，秦方好还跟女主share过一次目睹他跟小丫头水床play）

副册：  
香菱+莺儿-（性转）麒英  
薛宝琴-崔佩鸣，道号漱泉  
邢岫烟-（性转），大师伯的族人  
平儿-宁抱香，道号寒枝（棣华仙子的贴心秘书，和王棣华是双箭头百合，宁可枝头抱香死，何曾吹堕北风中）

又副册：  
晴雯-秦方好，（女主救她出火坑，后期好闺蜜，在考虑美女们要不要贴贴，还没想好呢）  
袭人-映汐，姓花，（跟李颜n试云雨情，李颜做的时候还喊过女主名字）  
金钏-（性转）柏川，柏舟的弟弟  
紫鹃-（性转）柏舟，姓江，（贴心小美人，知情解意，赶紧抱上床）  
鸳鸯-（性转）燕羽，姓荆，（掌事师兄嘴上擦的胭脂，能不能给师妹吃一口？又名《我ntr了我外祖母（bushi）》，燕羽没被外祖母睡过啊，外祖母很分得开的，感情和工作不混为一谈，你以为谁都跟你似的有事秘书干，没事干秘书zzz）  
司棋+多姑娘-（性转）秦暄和

原创人物：  
孔涧秋（芙蓉城第一名伎，居住在幽兰巷初拾院，花魁大美人）  
周梦蝶（会幻术敲厉害的大美人，青萝峰新晋掌峰，和火辣御姐上床不要太快乐）  
卢鹤，道号鸣轩（拂曙山庄少庄主）  
崔蝣，道号朝闻（出身萤辉阁，崔佩蘅的族弟）  
易向阳（单箭头女主，想追求结缘未遂，武修）


	2. 托孤女

凌波仙子不幸在秘境陨落，其夫启山真君和妻子有誓言羁绊，大恸之下，神魂涣散，不得不闭关静修。林韫玉原不忍离父而去，林启山却道：“为父再无续室之意，出关之日不知何时，你外祖母雨若尊者，乃是合欢宗无相境大能，念及你无人依傍，要遣人来接你。你十七筑基，天资不凡，正该往宗门寻本命功法，去北陆依傍外祖母及姑舅姊妹，亦减我内顾之忧，如何不去？”

林韫玉弃云舟登岸，早有晴岩峰来接她的人等候，为首的是个肤白体香的美郎君，发束绉绸抹额，身穿水红绫窄袖袍衫，外罩青缎半臂。虽有腾云境修为，面对韫玉的时候，却十足的温柔可亲：“我乃晴岩峰掌事燕羽，仙子在这便是自己家，修炼上缺什么东西，或要什么吃的玩的，只管告诉我，下头人伺候的不好，也只管告诉我。”

燕羽带着她换了飞行法器，在云端翩跹而过，将这芙蓉城的仙街云路娓娓道来，香椿坊的食肆，桃花坞的美酒，涌金巷的集市，乃至如意里寻欢作乐的好去处……这合欢宗治下的芙蓉城，街市繁华，人烟阜盛，果然非别处可比。

韫玉曾听母亲说，北陆十洲，有九曜宗、拂曙山庄、合欢宗、鬼哭陵、夜阑阁、萤辉阁、月上宫、点苍派……是信奉强者为尊之地，灵、道、魔、武、妖、鬼、邪修无所不有。

从芙蓉城横塘里泊舟码头，飞到合欢宗山门前，腾云境的金丹真人催使法器，也要足足半个时辰。只见琳宫绰约，桂殿巍峨，石牌坊上写着“合欢宗”三个字，题着一副对联是：

当日愿为连理木

春风不复合欢心

那笔字说不尽的风流窈窕，林韫玉待要细看，竟觉目眩神迷，燕羽忙以袖遮盖她的视野：“此乃我合欢宗开派祖师，锦瑟尊者的真迹，待仙子修习过抵御幻术的功法，可再来此练心。”

“验明正身”后，燕羽收起飞行法器：“升月台前这万阶浮岚天梯，不论修为高下，一律不得飞行，我陪仙子走上去吧。”

浮岚天梯说是万阶，严格说来是9999级台阶，五缓四陡，扣合九九之数，前置左右两侧共四个平台，被称作长生、青云、有余和琴瑟、分别代表着修士的道、法、财、侣。

说是“走上去”，除了从凡间遴选来的幼童，要入门问心外，修士们无需真的要用脚走，只要不借助法器“高空飞行”就好。

绕升月台上供奉祖师牌位的明堂而行，再乘上法器，登楼步阁、涉水缘山。燕羽顺路指点她，宗门演武场的元嘉里，水下试炼秘境的玄武湖，坐拥万顷良田，供给灵植的阳羡谷，用于炼丹炼器的云深坊……及至雨若尊者的晴岩峰，庭燎绕空，香屑布地，火树琪花，金窗玉槛。

燕羽带着她直奔晴岩峰正殿，却见清流一带，势若游龙，两边石栏上，皆系着琉璃风灯，满园芳菲花树上，亦悬灯万盏，更兼池中荷荇凫鹭诸灯，仅白日看来，已是水天焕彩。见她瞩目，燕羽遂笑道：“等入夜了仙子乘船来细赏，方是银光雪浪，琉璃世界，珠宝乾坤。”

一路遇上的执事弟子，莫不笑迎上来：“刚才尊者还问呢，可巧仙子就来了。”燕羽在此，其余人等不敢越矩，不过是争相导引而已。

林韫玉过穿山游廊，方进房，闻得麝兰馥郁之香，只见众人围簇中，是一位春梅绽雪、霞映澄塘的美人，韫玉知是外祖母，正欲下拜，早被她抱住，搂入怀中。修至无相境的仙尊，这会儿却泣涕如雨：“好孩子，我膝下唯你母亲，如今先我而亡，不得见面，怎不伤心。”韫玉看着她与母亲李宓颇为相仿的容貌，心中亦是酸涩，也不禁泪流满面。

众人慢慢解劝，韫玉方行过礼，雨若仙尊说：“你母亲从前在宗门时，我亲自教导。我座下两个弟子，你母亲遂与他们以师姊妹相称，如今你大师姑静涵道君闭关，往后再见吧。”

遂指一元婴女修道：“这是你二师姑，妙清道君。”妙清便指一温雅秀美的女修与她：“这是我的首徒婉华，你喊师姐便是。”韫玉一一拜见，雨若仙尊又道：“请姑娘们，今日远客来了，可以不必上学去。”

燕羽答应一声，下去吩咐。不一时，只见三位姑娘来了。第一个肌肤微丰，身材合中，温柔沉默，观之可亲。第二个削肩细腰，长挑身材，俊眼修眉，顾盼神飞。第三个身量未足，形容尚小。其钗环裙袄，三人皆是一样的妆束。

韫玉忙起身上来见礼，互相厮认。

雨若仙尊本姓卢，出身北陆拂曙山庄，后来与合欢宗一尘尊者李光盛结缘，就拜入了夫君的宗门，一尘尊者陨落后，她将李氏族中有修炼资质的几个女孩挑选出来，收在身边亲自教养。

最年长的一位名唤春敷，号庭芳仙子，已有金丹修为，如今往中州参加风云会去了。其余三个女孩儿便都在这里，依次是觉夏、秋颐和凌冬。除了凌冬仙子还在炼气期外，其他两个姑娘都已筑基，她们年龄与林韫玉相仿，修为也在伯仲之间，俱是少年天才。

雨若仙尊遂问她修炼之事：“你习的什么功法？平日惯用何种武器？”韫玉道：“我从引气起，便习母亲给的一门澹月春深，因修的是法剑，身法便用飞英落，方才筑基，还未习本命心法。”

雨若仙尊道：“这正好，明日便让燕羽带你往钟灵峰去，择一本命心法。”

一语未完，只听后院中有笑语声：“我来迟了，没得迎接远客！”韫玉思忖：“这里的人各个敛声屏气如此，这来者是谁，这样放诞无礼？”心下想时，只见一群执事弟子拥着一个丽人从后房进来。这人打扮与姑娘们不同，她头梳高髻，上插牡丹花一朵，髻前玉簪步摇几串珠饰，石青黛画倒八字眉，眉间金箔花钿，嘴角两侧以靥相点，身着百蝶穿花大袖衫，外披五彩刻丝锦绣罗帔，下着翡翠撒花长裙，裙摆下露出两只莲花形的如意履，当真彩绣辉煌，神妃仙子。

林韫玉暗赞“粉面含春威不露，丹唇未启笑先闻。”遂行礼以“首席师姐”呼之。那人奇道：“你如何认得我？”

“虽未识面，却早有耳闻，掌门首席的棣华师姐，言谈爽利，上下称颂。”

棣华因携着林韫玉的手，上下细细打量一回，仍送至雨若仙尊身边坐下：“天下真有这样灵秀人物，我今日才算看见了！这通身的气派，怨不得尊者天天口头心头一刻不忘。我便是女郎，也要疼她不过来。”话锋一转：“只可怜我这师妹命苦，怎么凌波师姑偏就去世了。”说着便用帕拭泪。

雨若仙尊笑道：“我才好了，你又来招我，你妹妹远路才来，也才劝住了，快别再提了。”

棣华听了，忙转悲为喜道：“正是呢！我一见了师妹，一心都在她身上，又是喜欢，又是伤心，竟忘了尊者了，该打，该打！”忙拉了韫玉的手问道：“师妹骨龄几岁了？如今修的什么功法？习得丹器阵符哪一样？师妹且安顿下来，明年开春就是十年一度的花朝节，咱们芙蓉城可就热闹了，到时候我带师妹去玩。”

韫玉一一答应了，雨若仙尊便对棣华道：“你如今帮衬你师傅，忙着各大宗门冬日年礼的事，倒难为你这孩子专程过来一趟。”

棣华笑答：“适逢年节，师傅每日往各大宗门赴宴去，实在抽不开身，有事弟子服其劳，尊者虽然体谅，礼数却错不得，我乃掌门首席弟子，论礼也该来的。何况我幼时多蒙凌波师姑教导，如今既然将师妹千里迢迢接了来，便是私心，我也想来看看的。”

“这便是你的好处了，怎么怨的人疼。”雨若仙尊叹一声：“你的心意我知道了，且去忙吧，我们也好自在说会话。”棣华仙子遂起身，又拉着韫玉说两句话，方去了。

雨若仙尊因嘱咐韫玉：“你这几个姊妹倒都极好，以后一处修行论道，或是切磋，偶一玩笑都有尽让的。我只一件不放心，世上多少轻薄浪子，一时甜言蜜语，一时有天无日，你休要信他。以好色不淫为解，又以情而不淫作案，需知此皆饰非掩丑之语耳。好色即淫，知情更淫，是以巫山之会，云雨之欢，皆由既悦其色、复恋其情所致。虽多有修七情六欲之道，却也最忌讳耽于情爱，荒废修为，你若有问鼎大道之志，于此事上务必慎重！”


	3. 道三千

雨若仙尊之前吩咐燕羽给她安排的房舍，其实是直接在晴岩峰后划了一座山给她。

灵田、鱼塘、药谷、茶园一应俱全……这座山里所有的产出盈利都归她所有。林韫玉自然要问，这配置是不是不太符合她的修为。燕羽微微一笑：“这里原是凌波仙子未出阁时的居所，尊者派人悉心打理至今。”

既然是母亲的旧居，的确无所谓什么“受之有愧”了，林韫玉点点头，燕羽便领她去山中正殿，只见一带粉垣，数楹修舍，有千百竿翠竹遮映，匾上题着“有凤来仪”四字，当真好个清幽所在。

进门便是曲折游廊，阶下石子漫成甬路，前廊后厦，形成东西南北互通的数十间房舍。其中堂屋、打坐静修室、炼丹炼器室、起居室、卧房、书房……都是合着地步打的床几椅案，后院里更有大株梨花，阔叶芭蕉，墙下忽开一隙，得泉一派，开沟尺许，灌入墙内，绕阶缘屋至前院，盘旋竹下而出。林韫玉不仅感叹：“若能月夜至此窗下读书，也不枉虚生一世。”

“这水引自后山的灵泉星辰汤，水质纯正，温度适宜，凡人濯之可愈百病，对咱们修士也是大有好处的，仙子闲暇时，可去后山清身沐浴。”

燕羽又引她去卧室，细细看屋内陈设，布置了法阵的木箱，在他挥手间延展成衣柜，分门别类的摆放着深衣、半臂、上襦、下裙、帔帛、褙子、大袖衫、圆领袍……乃至造价昂贵的百鸟裙、交窬裙，以及门派专属的得罗道袍、法服花衣。再指给她看妆台，簪、钗、步摇、华胜、耳环、璎珞、手镯、臂钏、戒指应有尽有……就连胭脂花钿，都有近百种颜色款式。

“我不知道仙子的偏好，所以就都准备了一些，来日仙子往芙蓉城逛，若是衣裳首饰还缺什么，只管传讯钟山里的蒹葭铺和贮月坊，这两家是世代为咱们宗门做事的。”

“已经尽善尽美了，师兄不必这样客气，就喊我韫玉吧。”

燕羽本来修为就在她之上，又是外祖母身边的第一得意人，以“仙子”称呼她，自然是看在雨若仙尊的面子上。这会儿听了林韫玉这般说，也不拘束扭捏，从善如流道：“如此我便喊一声韫玉师妹了。”

他递来一枚剑形玉符，祥云牌头，山川额脊，上面阴刻了辟邪挡煞的阵法：“这是宗门的身份玉符，凭借这个出入山门和门中各处，也能和同门道友传讯，诸多功能不一而足，待师妹炼化后自然知晓。”

林韫玉向他道过谢，燕羽便告辞离去，临走前还体贴的替她收拢窗屉，放下床幔，询问过她的喜好后，点燃一支沉水香：“师妹先好好休息，明日巳正，我带师妹去选本命心法，再领师妹在门中逛逛。”

于是林韫玉开启山中禁制，炼化那玉符后，打坐调息片刻，便安歇下来，这床榻上应是也精心画就了养神聚灵的阵法，是而林韫玉次日醒来，竟是神完气足，旅途的疲惫一扫而空。

她在衣柜里挑了件月白大襟长袄，一片式银鼠裙，外罩藕荷斗篷，上绣几笔梅花竹琴，不用红绿张扬之色，却也别有仙门贵女之风。

燕羽来接她时，也不由目光慢下一拍来，垂眸暗赞一句“当真世外仙姝”。

他们先往钟灵峰去，这里是宗门传道授法试炼之地，由乾元境的夷甫真君镇守。修士们一生中可以习得无数功法，但本命心法却只有一部，择定本命心法，便是择定了仙途道基。

合欢宗开派祖师锦瑟尊者虽是风月道起家，修的是七情六欲，但门派传承千万年下来，藏法阁内星罗万象，早已不局限于这合欢功法。

钟灵峰的藏法阁名为“毓秀阁”，这峰名和阁名，都是源自与锦瑟尊者一起创派的馔玉尊者，盖因这阁中心法，许多都是馔玉尊者收罗而来，最初不过是她的“私人藏书馆”。

馔玉尊者名为钟灵毓，曾是中陆昆仑派掌教血亲，真正的仙门贵女。结识了风月之中的萧锦瑟后，和其他几位志同道合的修士，一起收拢被逼卖身、不堪丈夫暴行离家、孤苦无依、命途多舛的女子们，建立了合欢宗最初的雏型。

合欢宗八字箴言，乃是“大道三千，俱可成圣”。宗门里人族、妖族、鬼族都自有一方天地，不似东陆那样的“名门正派”，存在着人修天然高上一等的歧视链，以未化形妖兽为灵宠，乃至用妖兽骨血炼丹入药的，合欢宗这里虽然也有用资源，和妖族道友交换脱落的皮毛之类，但多是以物易物，捕获妖兽杀之取丹这种事却罕有官方组织，至少明面上是绝对不会像东陆那样把妖丹放在门派柜台上售卖的。毕竟北陆各大宗门里，如今掌峰的还有好几位妖修呢，人妖混血的修士更不知凡几，哪有把自家长辈同族妖兽抓来剥皮削骨的道理？

因为各人筑基后心志不同，去藏法阁领到的本命心法也各有不同，所以宗门里既有白衣翩翩，清冷高洁的剑修，又有普渡众生，兼济天下的佛修，更有快意恩仇，洒脱不羁的武修……

已经羽化的祖父一尘尊者是法修，外祖母雨若仙尊是剑修，修的是她娘家拂曙山庄的心法《水木清华》，父亲启山真君则是作为儒修，在东陆栖梧书院以文入道，母亲凌波仙子李宓，在合欢宗藏法阁里选到了舞修的心法，所以林韫玉会选到什么心法，还真不好说。

毓秀阁名为阁楼，其实是一座供奉祖师们神像的殿宇，山门前升月台的明堂，只是供奉祖师们的牌位，以及给各家亲传弟子点魂灯，祖师们的神像却都供在这一处。

宗门里够资格独开一峰收徒传道的，一般都要晖阳境修为。而够得上羽化后，在这毓秀阁塑上一尊神像的，更只有乾元境以上的化神修士。

宗门弟子筑基后，要来祖师们的神像面前虔诚敬香，有缘的心法，便会从神像手内飞出，直入此人灵台。

得了哪一尊神像的心法，便是蒙了这位已逝尊者或真君的青眼收入门楣，其后代倘有健在，且修炼有成的元婴真君，便代自家师祖收徒教导。

为了不扰祖师们清净，这毓秀阁一般只每年桂月，逢着锦瑟尊者的生辰时开一次，让前一年筑基的修士们统一过来选心法。今年毓秀阁才开了三月有余，距离明年开放还有大半年，雨若尊者自然不会让外孙女干等这么久，就直接让燕羽带她过来了。

雨若尊者已至无相境，她又是斗法厉害的剑修，当年一剑霜寒五十州的威名至今赫赫，如今在宗门的地位更是独一份的超然，给外孙女开个后门不过是传讯给钟灵峰掌峰一句话的事，所以燕羽带着林韫玉进来才能畅通无阻。

毓秀阁中供奉着建派千万余年来，所有化神及以上的修士的神像，林韫玉拿着掌事弟子给的一大把问道香，依次去这些神像面前上香。从东西两个配殿一路问到主殿，数百个祖师手里的玉简归然不动。林韫玉都怀疑难道是她外祖母给开后门，扰了师祖们清净，所以生气了不给她传道？

她问了一圈没有拿到本命心法的事很快惊动掌峰，于是掌峰亲自开阁中密室，里头供奉着合欢宗创派的几位祖师，据说一般弟子里一百个也难得有一个，要问道到祖师爷们面前来寻心法的。

密室里的神像愈发巧夺天工，素女、黄庭、抱朴、洞玄、馔玉……还有锦瑟尊者萧遥。锦瑟师祖的容貌并非顶尖，却胜在神若月射寒江，其风采气度，当真瑶池不二，紫府无双，仅仅是这神像的凤翥龙翔之态，已是林韫玉毕生未见。

都说美人在骨不在皮，也不知是哪一位炼器大师的手笔，将师祖的神韵雕刻的栩栩如生，明明是人工后天铸成，却觉那美人荷衣欲动，耳边仿若能听到衣上的环佩铿锵……

林韫玉一时看怔了眼，连香都忘了敬上，只忍不住伸手去碰那乍飘欲飞的仙袂，刹时一道银光闪过，一枚玉简从神像袖中飞出，直直飞入她灵台。

“佳人娇兰麝生香，风月弥漫，云雨相将。绣幕低低，银屏曲曲，凤枕双双。赛阆苑和鸣凤凰，比瑶池交颈鸳鸯。月射纱窗，灯灭银釭，你我同赴高唐。”

那玉简开篇便是这首诗，诗后题着《胜蓬莱》三字，想来应是心法的名字，封底绘就一副春意图，绘着一个钗亸鬓松，衫垂带褪的女子，林韫玉只拿神识略略扫过那女子的手部动作一眼，便觉的心如擂鼓，全身气血涌入身下，襦裙已湿了一大片。

其实林韫玉自元服暖席之后，早有过云雨的经验，从前随着父母游历各洲，自然也上鼎楼见识过，绝不是那等不通人事的小娘子。别说露骨些的春画，真刀实枪的她也是历过不少的，仅仅一副美人春睡自渎的画，哪能给她带来这么大反应？

想来是这心法本身实在玄妙，堪称修仙界强力精神春药，让她只是神识微微扫上一眼，就在这满座神像的祖师殿内差点失态。

林韫玉只得就地抱元守一，打坐调息心绪，把那涌向下身的灵气，强行散开在筋脉里。待她缓过神来后，又补上刚才没敬完的香火，朝着这《胜蓬莱》心法的元祖，锦瑟尊者拜上一拜，口中谢过祖师传道。却不敢再盯着看那神像面容，只是倒退着恭敬走了出来。

毓秀阁内不许使用法术，林韫玉一出来就立马用净身诀除去衣裳下摆的水纹，但燕羽是何等细致妥帖，惯于察言观色之辈，何况林韫玉在里头待的时间太长，怎么都叫人浮想联翩。他抿唇道：“师妹辛苦，叫我好等”话里未必存了揶揄之心，却泄露了那么点风流意。

林韫玉虽不至于作那羞窘女儿态，但在藏法阁传道之地动了情欲，怎么说来也有点尴尬，她自嘲一笑：“是我修为尚浅，师祖道法精深，方才失态，叫师兄笑话了。”

燕羽带着她下山，往晴岩峰去回禀外祖母，闻言宽慰道：“七情六欲，不过人之大伦，咱们北陆不讲那样的假正经，选中了风月道的筑基修士，在藏法阁动情的也是寻常，就和这剑修与剑共鸣，法修因法顿悟是一个道理，师妹不必介怀。不知师妹得了哪一位祖师青眼？能进密室里头去，还挑了这么久，必定不凡，师妹前途无量，尊者可要欢喜了。”

“是锦瑟尊者的《胜蓬莱》。”林韫玉答他。

燕羽一惊：“《胜蓬莱》堪称合欢宗镇派心法，这数千年来门内抽中者寥寥，雨若尊者是剑修，修的是拂曙山庄的《弱水三千》，七位化神真君里，修风月道的不少，可也无人是习《胜蓬莱》的，如此看来，师妹竟是要承师祖遗志，开峰传道之资。”

“师兄该捧煞我了，如今我不过是筑基修为，长生路漫漫，空想何益？只知着眼当前而已。”

“师妹是雨若仙尊血亲，如今又得了这样的心法，宗门上下，必然都对师妹寄予厚望，如此厚望亦是重压，皆要师妹以身相受，我亦怜之。”

“师兄既怜我，何不以身相慰劳？“不知道怎么，林韫玉拿了这心法后，人也好像被解开封印，比肩接踵之间，竟和温柔貌美的师兄，说起这般近乎旖旎的话来。

“若蒙师妹赏识，我当扫榻以待。”燕羽驻足，微微一笑。


	4. 坤舆图

燕羽携韫玉穿过东西穿堂，这次不走晴岩峰正殿，却从后院进萱瑞堂。早有执事弟子在此伺候，见他们二人来，一面安设桌椅：“这倒巧，仙尊正传饭呢。”

雨若仙尊正面榻上独坐，两边四张空椅，燕羽示意韫玉在左边第一张椅子坐下，雨若仙尊却笑道：“你师伯们原都不在这里吃饭，正该这么坐。”

其实修仙之人都是辟谷的，只是合欢宗修七情六欲的多，喜怒哀惧，色声香味……这些凡人习俗因而也格外深入些，芙蓉仙城里也遍地是食肆酒楼。

菜肴所用的食材自然也都非凡品，对修炼多有裨益，婉华真人捧杯安箸进羹，燕羽则立于案边布让，夏秋冬三个师妹下学回来，依次告坐上来，旁边执事弟子们捧着拂尘、巾帕诸物，外间伺候的人虽多，却一声咳嗽也不闻。

饭毕，各人有小童用茶盘捧上茶。接了茶，明明可以使用法诀，却依旧有人碰过漱盂并盥手的水来，然后又捧上灵茶，这方是吃的。这些排场原是与凡人城镇接壤的拂曙山庄旧俗，雨若仙尊未出嫁时便养成，如今带来合欢宗。

雨若仙尊让韫玉坐去她身边，拉着手问她今日择的心法，听罢遂道：“咱们晴岩峰上，总算有个姑娘家是修风月道的，不然宗门按例送来这些鼎炉，竟无人取用。“

韫玉便问师姐师妹们都修何道？雨若仙尊说：“你婉清姐姐，并春敷、觉夏她们姐妹都是法修，秋颐三丫头同我习剑，凌冬还小，尚未筑基，不到择道途的时候，倒是你二师姑之子李颜，同你一般修的是风月道，他昨日跟着许掌门赴宴去了，尚未回来，晚些你看见就知道了。“

韫玉昨日便知道，这些师姐妹，虽都各自记在几个师伯名下，但平时除了去学堂，却多是雨若仙尊亲自教导，聊以慰藉她爱女远嫁又早逝之苦，现在林韫玉接了回来，外祖母自然也要将她一同带在身边的，何况锦瑟尊者这门《胜蓬莱》，宗门里通共也没几个人在修，够格当她师傅的更一个没有。

“虽不是同一门心法，但风月道总有相通之处，你棣华姐姐自不必说，只是她宗门事务忙。另有栖霞峰除云真君，我们与栖霞峰素来交好，下次他们开宴我带你去认认脸。他几个弟子都在风月道上修炼有成，或能教导你些，平日心法上，若是遇着滞涩之处，也好去请教。”

说到这又问：“韫玉身边带了几个人来？”得知她是只身前来，不禁摇头：“这如何使得？”于是将自己身边一个二等执事，名唤柏舟的与了她：“你山上的外务，若不耐烦自己料理，便让燕羽交给他。平日修炼上也只管用着。他是个齐全孩子，你要好好待人家。”一面吩咐燕羽：“其余的，让海棠坞的掌事挑几个好的送去服侍。“又拉了她的手道：”你暂且将就着，来年花朝节，芙蓉城里就能有纯阳的炉鼎拍卖了。”

“怎么好从外祖母这里拿人？”

“你几个师姐妹身边我也都给了人，你李颜师兄那里，因为也修风月道，便让燕羽多挑了些给他，他屋子里花朵般的美人不知多少。你纵不和他那绛洞花王比，份例里该有的，也应一样。“雨若仙尊起先还同她解释，后来说着却哽咽起来：”你这孩子，自小跟着父母走南闯北胡打海摔的，竟没享过一点福。如今回了家，却是吃饭喝茶坐在哪里都要看眼风，外祖母不过是给你几个人，也这样十分推拒，叫我看了如何不心疼？”

林韫玉忙道：“我来这短短两日，起居坐卧上，事事遂心。昨日往潇湘馆去安置，入眼之处，就连钗环首饰，最少也是地阶上品法器，可见外祖母爱重。今日又烦劳钟灵峰夷甫真君为我一人独开毓秀阁，又要宗门里单给我挑人使唤，韫玉实在心中不安……”

“你只见我如今疼你，却不知道我从前怎样疼你母亲？如今不过比着你这些姊妹和李颜的例，要我说，便是越过他们去亦是应当。他们垂髫时便养在我身边，三茶六饭，金奴银婢的伺候，修炼之地灵气充足，缺什么资源只管朝宗门要，便是这样还常常有瓶颈难以突破的呢。你却跟着父母，在外头风餐露宿，从前你母亲初初怀你时，我便让她回来修养，只拗不过她去，终未成行。后来我闭了关，再出关时却已与她阴阳两隔，你长到这么大，与我却是到今天才见上面……我修炼千年，如今血脉相连的，唯有你一人而已，你便是为着外祖母心中好受些，也不该推拒。往后给你什么，只管收着才好，若再外道，便是要挖我的心去了。“

原本修剑之人，常有情缘淡泊的，但是雨若仙尊的剑，修的是弱水三千有情剑，满腔对女儿的爱意愧疚，都寄托在外孙女身上。林韫玉从前每每听母亲说起闺阁时母女相处的情形，现在又听得外祖母这般真情流露，实在不忍：“孙女明白了，往后都听您的，也摆一摆这仙门贵女的派头，不给您丢脸。”她说着俏皮话哄雨若仙尊欢喜，雨若仙尊也就破涕为笑，搂了她在怀。

一语未了，只听外面一阵脚步响，执事弟子进来报道：“颜郎君来了。“

林韫玉在家里时就听母亲说过，这个李颜，乃是二师姑晚年得子，外祖母也颇为溺爱，和师姐妹一处娇养惯了的。加上方才又听说修的是风月道，外祖母还以绛洞花王戏称，心中正想，不知道是个怎样惫懒人物呢？

及至进来一看，却是一位青年公子，嵌宝紫金冠束发，勒一条二龙戏珠的金抹额，身穿一件百叠穿花的大红色箭袖，外头罩着石青的起花缎褂，足登粉底小朝靴。眉若墨画，眼若秋波，当得一句“面若中秋之月，色如春晓知花“，竟比女孩儿一般的人品。

雨若仙尊见他进来，笑道：“快来见过你师妹。“

李颜早已看见，师祖身边坐着一个袅袅婷婷的仙子，料定是凌波师姑之女，忙来见礼，归了坐细看，真是与众各别，仿佛冰玉堆砌而成，靥笑之下，又叫满庭春树都开了花。

“这个妹妹我曾见过的！”李颜看罢，笑道。

“又胡说了，但凡是生的标致的师妹，你便都见过了？”雨若仙尊嗔他。

李颜忙对她赔笑：”虽没见过，却看着面善，心里像是远别重逢一般。“

这话术怕是只对凡间大门不出的闺秀才有用吧？也不知道他这满屋子花朵美人，有没有被这种话术哄了来的？林韫玉摇头暗叹，这才是修风月道的浪荡子，相比之下，她如今这操守，竟是庙里泥捏的菩萨了。

李颜便走到韫玉身边坐下，又细细打量一番：“妹妹修的什么心法？”韫玉挑眉：“是我糊涂了，与师兄竟是一母所生？”

旁边秋颐听了便笑：“只容你素日姐姐妹妹的胡叫，今日方知道教训不是？”

李颜碰了这钉子也不恼，面上浮起一层红晕：“是我唐突师妹，敢问师妹尊名？”

韫玉方说了名，李颜又问：“可有玉没有？”韫玉忖度，曾听母亲说，这位师兄之所以被宗门爱如珍宝，除了他是二师姑血亲外，盖因他生来资质非凡，且有异像，二师姑梦玉入怀，他落胞胎时，口中便衔了一块五彩晶莹的玉来，是一件法器，上头还有许多字迹，里头有沉睡的器灵，要他修为进阶才能解开封印，着实来历不小。

因而韫玉便道：“那玉于师兄稀罕，是伴生器灵的缘故。我名字里已有一个玉字，很不必再添。”

李颜听了，竟然摘下那玉狠命摔去，骂道：“什么稀罕物？连人的高下也不识，还说灵不灵呢？我也不要这劳什子。”

吓得众人一拥争去拾玉，雨若仙尊却斥道：“忙什么？你若安心不要它，扔去万壑涯叫罡风卷了才算完，你师妹远道来了，你不说好言好语的陪着，倒轻薄孟浪起来，自己愧去也罢。越性拿这玉摔到她面前去。当着我的面，便敢这样叫你师妹脸上难看，私下里还不知怎么着？”

燕羽忙上去劝，雨若仙尊气犹未平：“自小为了这块玉，吵出多少事故来？我素日纵着你，你愈发得了意。有的没的，什么了不得的好东西，要拿来你师妹面前显摆？”雨若仙尊说着便从乾坤袖里拿出一副画卷：“韫玉过来，滴血认主。”

这需要精血认主的法器，至少都是天阶，可之前林韫玉才答应了外祖母，给她什么只管受着不许推脱，只能乖乖走过去，引出一滴心头血。等炼化了拿到手里：“盛世坤舆图？“这名字一念出来，便见在座了然者纷纷吸了口气，再以神识细看时，她自己也不禁吸气了。

这分明是一卷包揽随身空间、试炼秘境和下阶小世界的坤舆图，空间里能养殖活物，其中的法宝灵物，更不知凡几。只要她心念一动，便能到她的专属秘境试炼。凡间万国更是红尘炼心，突破瓶颈的好去处。而且据她的感知，应该也有修为高深的器灵。而且和李颜需要唤醒的器灵不同，她的器灵是醒着的那种。

雨若仙尊面色却是寻常：“这本就是我从秘境搜罗来，准备给你母亲的，如今正好传给你。里头的空间是我炼制了放进去的，给你养养灵植仙草，比外头的田地强。器灵名唤悯生，如今有乾元修为，你将来在外闯荡，我照应不周时，也能替我保护你。我已失了你母亲，世人皆知你是我心尖尖上的命魂，你若再有三长两短，叫我也不用活了。如今保全了你，才算保全我。”

林韫玉听了这样的话，自然不可能还回去，何况都已经先祭炼过了。而旁边李颜的表情已经由：被素来溺爱他的师祖训斥的惊惶，变成了彻底对林韫玉的羡艳，还掺杂了那么点微妙的不甘和嫉妒。他从小得万千宠爱，如今来了这师妹分去光华，师祖一腔真心疼爱都给了她。他求了师祖好久都没松口的坤舆图，原来也是早为林韫玉留着的。

雨若仙尊没理他，只管教完韫玉这坤舆图的用法，告诉她可以尽管养在丹田里，这等有器灵的法器，不怕被人拿走，是与她一荣俱荣，同生共死的。末了才扫一眼李颜：“便是一百个你，在我这也不抵你师妹一根头发丝，你且记得今日教训，往后如何行事，你自己知道轻重。”


	5. 事不平

柏舟陪侍林韫玉回去潇湘馆住下，接任林韫玉所居山中掌事一职，需协助她督管统领山中内外公务。

当即便唤来负责组织劳作，四季耕种的庄头。管理器皿财物、金银珠玉，乃至海味山珍、油盐酱菜的库头。山中斋堂负责香火，化供出食、击点让膳的堂头。负责早晚开止静，出入稽察的巡照。负责接待来往宾客和道友的知客。负责查理公事，调节纠纷的海巡。负责殿宇维修并且监管庄农的监修。负责管理账目，书写表疏信函的主翰……一干二十四位大执事通通叫来自己居所，将林韫玉新官上任该烧的三把火雷厉风行的烧完。

雨若仙尊给外孙女身边挑了这么个秀外慧中的美人，若只使唤他叠被铺床，当成修炼的鼎炉，未免大材小用了。

柏舟侍奉她也温柔周全，却并未于床第上自荐枕席，没有情意的房事行来实在无趣，林韫玉懒得强求，想着先搞明白这心法和得来的法器，便叫他先忙着，有事就传讯她。

于是林韫玉去静思室打坐，心念一动，进入丹田内的坤舆图中。这法宝她初初炼化，正是要熟悉的时候。感应到器灵在一处凡人界游玩，既然无事也不急着传唤。

便先入了外祖母炼制的空间，这屋舍比潇湘馆更觉清厦旷朗，屋子里收拢的法宝灵器，衬得外头燕羽准备的，竟愈发是俗物了。再出院门见数顷灵田，闻得异香扑鼻。外祖母于炼丹、炼器上都是各种好手，这里的灵植年深岁久，奇草仙藤，愈冷愈苍翠。

林韫玉回到主卧，床榻吊着水墨字画的白绫帐子，由一架纱照屏掩着，颇有闺阁情趣，便唤出那《胜蓬莱》心法去看。

同在毓秀阁匆匆一瞥不同，坤舆图中灵气充足，在这一处修炼，更绝无外人窥伺打扰，林韫玉凝聚神识，仔细瞧那封面上的美人春意图。

场景是在花园一角，溪水之畔，榻上铺陈着精美的竹编凉席，那仙子轻解罗裳，独上兰舟，室外鲜花吐艳，室内春意盎然。

放任神识后，随着图中动作。灵气如臂使指，轻柔的拂过耳畔，萦绕在胸乳，再往脐下四寸滑去，仿若蝶迷芳蕊，蜂栖蜜窠，渐有涓涓细泉自户中流出，幽花带露而开，正所谓：佳人睡去一团娇，便将玉手自轻摇，正是多情睡未稳，巫山十二梦魂销。

那春意图自己翻了页：

夫天生万物，人之所上，莫过房欲，情之所至，莫甚交合。世人皆曰男贵女卑，常闻男唱而女和，房事间亦如此，譬如上为而下从，而吾却不以为然。男女虽殊，俱托于母体。男子娇妻美妾，谓之齐人之福。女子唯令终身守一人，事不均平，一何至此！此篇非教女悦人，乃为悦己之故。

这段话后，便绘着《胜蓬莱》第一篇的诀要，随着春情氤氲，灵气充溢筋脉，林韫玉到了要紧之时，内穹疾张，腰腹微绷，那心法引着灵气，加快在琴弦、麦齿之间流连，如此千余次，极尽欢畅，林韫玉忽觉花房紧缩，花心跳荡不止，以灵气上下拱钻，搜刮花房，竟是肢摇体颤，香汗遍濡，连声叫快，魂灵都飘飘欲仙。

余韵绵长，林韫玉似醉了般，缓了许久才有气力揩拭，方解这心法中的“悦己”所谓何意，不是知己，而是自己。她从前经的风月，皆是同男子。有性急些的，璇门未开，便厥物硬提，强向牝口拔研，初时颦蛾承受，待搏弄一番后，稍觉意趣，未久却已阳精陡至，兴致不由戛然而止。有温柔晓意些的，前头做足了水墨功夫，总为入得昆户中去，往来抽拽，待得直泄牝芯便也完了。

他们又哪里晓得这男女的不同，男子只消拿捏住那一根尘柄，十有八九总能尽兴，若着急也可以速战速决，丢上一次便有了倦怠之感，总要歇上些时候再振雄风。可女子要的是水到渠成，需得撩拨得当后，身上处处便皆可燃起烽烟，丢了再丢方是寻常。

大多女子的搓仙台与金沟之上，那一点丹珠往往更比户中得趣，也有些女子的趣味处，在那耳垂、后颈、下背，乃至趾骨之间。男子若只知闷头一味向花户顶刺，女子如何受用得来？为了快点结束这无甚意趣的进出，方才叫嚷些美快娇吟，倒有一大半非出本心，乃是为悦人而已。

可如今她在这心法的教导下，洞若观火了自身的每一处敏感点，灵气所至之处，快慰也如约而行，加上心法加成，禁持不住，连泄数次，竟为生平第一遭乐事，当真是：清香泻下琼珠溅，蓬莱阆苑何足羡。

待林韫玉整顿好，再细看这法器坤舆图，出得屋门，眼见云海之下点点星辰，正是万国灯火，便如海上浪花。器灵悯生现下所游历的这一界，名曰青梗，其中修仙问道者寥寥，并没有正式的修炼体系，凡人们却也安之若素的度过一生。

她从小在玉京大陆长大，父母都是修道之人，见过的凡人，多是没有修炼资质的，依傍大宗门的仙城而生。玉京的规矩，仙凡虽有别，但人族的修道者，也是脱于肉体凡胎，修士的阶层越高，越是难以孕育后代，便是雨若尊者这样的大能，如今不也只得林韫玉这一个血亲？

而凡人一家有上三四个孩子，都是寻常。修仙界各大宗门，每过些时日便要去凡人村落带回有天资的幼童，因而大多修士的父母亲族也都是凡人，像林韫玉这般生活在修真世家的却是少数了。

所以即使在最民风彪悍，弱肉强食的北陆，也不得打杀没有修为的凡人。每一所仙城里都有绘制阵法，保护凡人的安全，使其能和修士共存。

可这青梗界中，分明有不知多少有资质的良才，却也以凡人的一生，百余年便投入轮回，实在令林韫玉难以想象。她便以神识标记那青梗界，想要深入其中一看。

一般开辟虚空，穿越界门这种事，都是外祖母这种，神识可以出窍的无相境尊者才能到的，她如今不过筑基修为，却能凭借坤舆图也做到这点，可见这法器何等珍贵。

从前听母亲说，修士去凡人界，也都是宗门长辈开秘境的形式，封印修为叫他们去炼心。可这坤舆图却是让林韫玉的神魂，直接进入凡人的身体里，更好的体味历练。

林韫玉成为了熙朝一位苏州织造柳旭的孙女，名唤柳香玉。其父乃是两淮盐课柳汀，织造和盐课是熙朝宫廷在江南的喉舌，只有皇帝最亲近的臣子才能担任。柳香玉是柳家的掌上明珠，在家中受宠爱的程度可想而知。

起初林韫玉还能冷眼旁观着，但随着她成为柳香玉的年岁日久，修仙界的事也在脑海中渐渐转淡，她本人曾是修士，外祖母是剑尊卢雨若，母亲凌波仙子李宓……这些都在坤舆图的作用下被淡忘，直到总角之时，她已经彻底成为柳家的香玉小姐。

祖父柳旭的胞姐，嫁给江宁织造岑宜，做过皇帝的奶母，人称岑老太君。柳、岑两家同为皇帝宠臣，给宫中提供布匹，又是过从甚密的亲戚。

岑宜过世后，其子继任父职，不满三年即病故，只留下一个遗腹子岑湛，岑老太君十分喜爱岑湛，时时带在身边。每次到苏州探望胞弟和母亲时，也带着岑湛一同前往，因此岑湛和柳香玉，从幼小时一同玩耍，读书写字，吟诗作对，俨然是青梅竹马，两小无猜，随着年龄渐长，日久生情。

柳汀夫妇先后染病，卧床不起，香玉年纪虽小，却常侍疾在旁，不久，柳汀夫妇先后辞世，香玉遭此不幸，日日恸哭，虽有祖父母加意照顾抚养，然终不能减轻其内心愁苦。岑老太君甚怜香玉，时时将其接至江宁织造府，与岑湛相伴共读，两人耳鬓厮磨，感情日深。

可香玉虽有老太君的关照，和岑湛的抚慰，然其家庭不久又遭受沉重打击，柳旭因为受到宫廷斗争牵连，新帝登基后，被革职抄家，不久病故，香玉自此孑然一身，只好长期寄居岑家。可是岑家不久后也因为同样原因被革职抄家，在江宁的家产荡然无存，江宁无法存身，幸而京城有众多亲友，经过朝廷应允，岑家举家迁入京城，香玉也随之进京。

岑家在京城全靠亲友帮衬，柳香玉生活虽然无缺，然而终因寄人篱下，免不了受闲言碎语之扰，加之多愁善感，郁郁寡欢，没有几年，竟香消玉殒，撒手人寰。

青梗界中十八年，譬若南柯一梦，林韫玉神魂归位时，随手倒的茶都尚温。她整理这千头万绪，双足跏趺，脊直肩张，伸手结定印于脐下，这打坐姿势做来，竟然也有恍如隔世之感。

细细体味一遭历练，香玉之死，受限于时代，闺阁女子生平所见，无非垂花门内人，这些拘束了她的眼界和格局，茫茫世上除了岑家外再无依傍，所以她步步小心，时时在意。岑老太君的疼惜和岑湛的爱慕，都是叫她忧思辗转的枷锁。走出绣楼后，一介女流，在那帝权与男权并举的世道上无处容身。所谓的最好归宿，也不过如同岑老太君，嫁人生子，得帝命封诰而已，可岑家大厦将倾时，尊贵如老太君除了哭丧颓唐，竟也无事可做。

如今的修仙界，开宗立派的女修已不在少数，然而世人眼中，女修仍有着“易耽情爱，难觅长生”的刻板印象，这些潜意识未必没有脱胎于凡间。在没有凤初入道之前，体力上的差距无可避免，话语权被率先掌握在男性手中，加之父权社会的长久驯化，让其“生而弄瓦，卧之床下，明其卑弱”，甚至连不少女子，到最后都潜移默化，认为自己低人一等，有些权利别说争取，连想头都从来不敢有。

比如柳香玉，所想过的最叛逆的事，也无非在父母之命的时代，跟表兄私定终生，还是仗着彼此情深，且长辈纵容之下。却从来没想过，除了情爱，还有这万里江山可以去看，不必依靠夫婿，建立自己事业的可能性。

“男女虽殊，俱托于母体，事不均平，一何至此！”这十八载凡尘炼心，她终于懂得《胜蓬莱》首卷的真意。不只是身体上的自我取悦，更是人格上的自我认同。在作为谁的女儿，成为谁的妻子，和谁未来的母亲之前，“她”首先是一个人。

可以一生一世一双人，也可以弱水三千一瓢尽取；可以有蓝颜知己，更能有红袖添香；可以在情爱的芳丛中流连，也可以万花丛过片叶不沾身；可以后院羡鸳鸯，倚笼坐到明，也可以朝堂振衣袂，戎马关山北。这些都不冲突，也都可以共存。只要她是清醒独立的，坦率自由的，顺从本心而活，方是“悦己”的真谛。

昔年萧锦瑟出身凡间教坊，后来被贼人掳去卖给修仙界的游廓作鼎炉，凭借天资领悟，入了风月道，至修炼有成，创下合欢宗，这中间不知经历了多少艰难险阻。这本心法由锦瑟尊者亲手写就，字句中凝练的，都是前人的宝贵经验。

都说心法定道基，萧锦瑟的《胜蓬莱》，没手把手教她该走哪条路，而是把选择权交给她自己。


	6. 隔林窥

却说林韫玉在坤舆图中体悟，她丧母离父，兼之一路风霜，原本神魂有些不稳，选中了《胜蓬莱》这样的心法，经过这青梗凡人界的历练后，更有许多百转心绪，择道途奠基的关窍之时，自然山中无历日，寒尽不知年。

等她出关来，因为有阵法在，潇湘馆永远四季如春，屋舍清朗依旧，连博山炉里的香都是新换过的，林韫玉揭开盖，拿小箸轻轻拨弄香灰，看这炉底积余的量，也知每日都有人打理。

晓得她会进入坤舆图闭关，还能被允许进出她内室的，也就柏舟了，于是叫他过来问话。

“今日是二月初七，仙子闭关已有三月。”柏舟长发半系，白衣蓝裳，袖摆上也绘有鹤纹，当真眉目皎洁如画，那只传讯的纸鹤正温顺的偎在他掌心。

“自你接手以来，山中现下如何？”

柏舟递来玉简给她：“门派供奉和山中收成都整理进了库房，您可随时调用。去岁各峰的年礼，因您闭关，我便做主一一还了礼。再有海棠坞送来服侍的人，怕扰您清静，暂且在山后安置下了。”

“不想却已过了年关，倒是辛苦你操持。”林韫玉神识扫过玉简，很是满意。

“尊者那边请燕羽掌事来看过，说待您出关后去一趟便是了。”

“今日祖母可在峰中？”

“您二师姑妙清道君的胞妹洵美道君，带了儿女来宗门常住，花朝节近，正逢栖霞峰内百花盛开，除云真君的关门弟子又新晋结丹，便说借着双喜临门，邀咱们尊者带上小辈们一同去玩几天，现下应是还歇在栖霞峰呢，仙子可要去同乐？“

“宗门里我应是有许多长辈没见过？与其一一拜见，不如一次见了倒好。”

“既如此，我服侍您更衣罢。”他说着便去打开衣柜替她参谋：“名头上虽说是家宴，要见外客，难免有些排场要讲究。”

柏舟世代在宗门长大，对这些人情来往自然比她熟稔，林韫玉依言挑选衣裳。最后择定，上着一件绘着小团花纹样的月白色圆领大襟衫，靛青色袖口绣着袅娜的晚香玉。外头再套黑色锦背，饰以月白衣缘，披帛的颜色也与内搭的圆领衫相衬。下裳则系一条霁色刺花与杏色间色的一片式六十六破裙，裙摆大而优美，裙头一抹鲜艳欲滴的石榴红。

发间以翠羽簪盘起抛云髻，林韫玉不爱金器，早春的山茶初开，柏舟便从林间摘来一朵给她戴上，清丽更胜花枝步摇。女修们的皮肤都极好，便是素面朝天也都各有风仪，但既然说了要好好打扮，这上妆的步骤也成了享受。林韫玉渥上了一层香粉，以金粉代替额黄，再沾取绛仙黛画眉，时下北陆女子偏好疏阔粗短的蛾眉，可她长于东陆，却爱那细长连娟的柳叶眉。她本就生得风流袅娜，配上这样的眉形，更将花钿别出心裁的，以点朱唇的同色胭脂，加重眼脸下的泪痣，愈发显出眸含秋水，靥带春波。

合欢宗占地广大，以筑基修士的遁速，要从晴岩峰飞着去栖霞峰，那也得好几个时辰了，柏舟便带她去坐传送阵，顺道给她科普些宗门的事。

玉京大陆五十州，一共也就十八位无相境的大能，其中南陆和西陆都是三人，中陆、东陆和北陆各有四人。北陆这四人里，除了合欢宗她外祖母雨若尊者外，还有九曜宗的蕊仙尊者，夜阑阁的长河尊者，以及拂曙山庄的昭觉尊者。这四人中唯有雨若尊者修为最高，况且又是出名能打的剑修，这就是为什么林韫玉作为炼虚掌教唯一血亲，在仙二代里都能横着走。

合欢宗的灵脉并非天然而成，乃是祖师锦瑟尊者等一甘大能，移山填海铸造而成。云海之上灵气充沛，以如今外祖母雨若尊者所在的晴岩峰为首，依次林立着九座主峰，八座都有化神及以上的掌峰，只剩一座云台峰无主。

所以数十万炼气和三四万筑基弟子，占着门派人数的大头，普通弟子入门后，统一在没有掌峰的云台峰，修炼到引气入体进入凤初境，然后根据自己意愿和能力，在执事堂分派下，去其他八座主峰做杂役。

之后能顺利筑基的话，极少数会因为在毓秀阁选的心法格外罕见，而直接被对应的道君或真君收入门下，运气好些的，是在做杂役期间被看中收作记名弟子，大部分人的拜师途径，还是在之后的宗门试玉会上，得到师长青眼。炼虚和化神大能一般不直接收徒，其他有收徒资格的，就是百余元婴道君，和数千金丹真人，僧多粥少，没被选上的筑基弟子，也只能回去接着当杂役。别说林韫玉了，就算普通的仙二代，只要有修炼资质就能拜上师傅，有人手把手带着一路修行，那绝对是引人羡艳的存在。

再说门中各峰，晴岩峰一派多是剑修，雨若尊者作为炼虚尊者，宗门秘境和公库都在她名下。虽然各峰都划好地盘有各自的私库，自给自足都不成问题，但每年附属门派和凡人国的供奉，以及合欢宗所辖北陆地盘上的各种财政收入，都是先统一归到公库里来，再根据门规分派各峰例用。

除了雨若尊者这个独一无二的炼虚，合欢宗另有七个化神。其一是棣华师姐的师傅月卿真君，作为掌门坐镇踏月峰执事堂，总理门派上下庶务，红白之事，大小执事分派任免、考核升降，每逢年节或新晋的结丹结婴大典的宾客接待（金丹要赐号，金丹以下不办），还有每十年一次开山门选徒等，都由踏月峰主理。其二是之前领取心法见过的钟灵峰夷甫真君，守着门派根基的毓秀阁和藏经楼，新人入门传道授业的长干里，还有几十万弟子演武的元嘉里，都由钟灵峰所辖。

其三是酹江峰的扬灵真君是医修，跟柏舟的家族因为同姓江，受着江家供奉，管理灵木园和药谷。林韫玉便问：“那你平日回家，也是往酹江峰去吗？“柏舟便告诉她，江家世代为合欢宗服役，有资质的便入门为仆，没资质的凡人，也能住在山下的里坊中，因为扬灵真君的缘故，江家举家都定居在了酹江峰下，他这一脉中，父母都是凡人，唯独兄弟二人有修炼资质，他在林韫玉这里，弟弟则在二师姑妙清道君那里。所以他们兄弟就在晴岩峰下置产，奉养凡人父母，也好就近照应。后来父母去世，兄弟二人便不怎么往本家去了，平日休沐日，也只是彼此聚一聚罢。

再说合欢宗化神其四，暮野峰的星河真君是阵修，门派阵法日常都靠他们来维护，弟子的法衣、法器上的阵法，也多有承办的，因而暮野峰上的炼器师不少，所以掌门便将器坊委托给他（阵法要不是自己用阵旗，阵盘布置，要不是绘制在法器上，刻好某些特定阵法的阵盘，是在器坊一同售卖的，所以宗门不单独开阵坊）。

而其他三位化神真君都不是人族。秉烛真君鬼道入门，他的行乐峰上杂学旁收，修什么的都有，本人通一些天机占卜之道，又以炼丹术见长，现管着宗门丹坊。群玉峰的青山真君以画入道，是这些年新晋的化神，绘得一手好符文，符坊便由她做主。而最后一位栖霞峰的除云真君，作为妖修，战时领兵部，平素则统帅刑堂。这位除云真君便是今日宴请的主人，他的关门弟子游怜青新晋结丹，算是办这场宴，给花朝节预热的由头。

林韫玉便问除云真君的事，柏舟告诉她，栖霞峰和晴岩峰关系一向不错，除云真君和他的几个亲传弟子，修的也都是风月道，所以外祖母有意让她过来，也是互通有无学习下。说到妖修，林韫玉少不得好奇问原型。柏舟意味不明的眨眨眼：“寻常妖修最忌讳人说根脚的事儿，不过除云真君当年选中的心法是《游龙戏凤》，何况鬼哭陵来犯时，他又曾亮过原型，声如钟磬，兴风唤雨，击退来敌，所以说说倒也无妨。”

“如今五十州里还有真龙吗？“林韫玉问，柏舟便拉了她的手，写一个蛟字：“除云峰里龙属的不在少数，妖族虽已化形，但本性……您才筑基，修的也是风月道，更要格外留神。”

都说龙生九子不成龙，是因龙性最淫，故与牛交则生麟，与豕交则生象，与马交则生龙马，与鲲交则生蛟……

林韫玉反应过来，柏舟才不是跟着她随意八卦，而是担心她受到心法引诱，想明白后噗嗤一笑：“你且放心去见你兄弟，自在说会儿话。我虽没穿门派服饰，但腰间还挂着晴岩峰亲传的玉符呢，若有投怀送抱的，我只管亮出身份来就是。”

“那我便只管去了，仙子随意逛逛，再往主殿那里赴宴吧。”柏舟揶揄她：“仙子修了这个心法，若有合眼缘的，受用了也无妨，只是栖霞峰里美人多，您别吃撑了罢。”

出了栖霞峰传送阵，她便和柏舟分道而行。林韫玉不爱那琼楼玉宇，遂沿清溪行走，她修得一门身法飞英落，起落间身轻如燕，踏水无痕。也不知走了多远，忽然两岸一片桃花林，清甜的花香引人入胜，林韫玉走进林中，当真中无杂树，芳草鲜美，落英缤纷，她也不铺展神识，只是步行，想要走到树林尽头。林尽水源处，泊着一只小船，应是游湖所用，林韫玉原本想自己划船取乐，凝神看去却觉不对。

那船舱外扔了两件交叠的锦袍，一件拿孔雀金线绣着万字祥云纹，另一件衣摆下绵延着海水江崖，舱帘上分明映出一双人影，春兴正酣。细听去是两道男声。其中一个的声音尤为好听，恍若清川碎石，本来是清透至极的声线，却在高昂的情欲里，放浪的倾吐着叫人脸红的字句。尾音尤带两分喘，听得人心底某个角落开始轻颤，身体泛起酥麻的痒意。明明只是听着声音，却好像是被他富有技巧的，格外缠绵而情色的爱抚，连手中握着的桃枝，也叫那把嗓子化成了溪上春水。

林韫玉忘记了回避，甚至忘记遮掩身形，只眼睁睁见那船舱里伸出一只骨节分明的手来，那手用力抓住了舱帘，细长的指尖像是雨后新出的笋，手上还挂着一个翠色玉镯，随着律动一抖一抖的，那截欺霜赛雪的皓腕，就明晃晃横在林韫玉眼前，像一个唾手可得，却又遥不可及的梦。想代替他身上那人，将他压在这满园芳菲下，做尽春天对桃花树做的事。

应是到了要紧处，那人喊着欲丢，生生拽下半边舱帘来，不妨与林韫玉四目相对。乘鹤吹笙想俊游，若比桃花花亦羞，满园芳菲在他迫人的容光里尽皆失色，唯余郎艳独绝，世无其二。

身体还保持着和人相连的姿势，脸上居然没有半分被撞破的堂皇，反而勾起一抹笑意，饶有趣味的打量她：“仙子隔林而窥，如何尽兴？可要上船来与我二人一道玩耍？”那把揉尽了春意的嗓子，带着情事的沙哑问道。

林韫玉落荒而逃。


	7. 祸泉酒

飞遁出十余里后，林韫玉脑子才清醒过来，觉出不对，方才那人明明有金丹修为，纵然她没放出神识，对方怎么可能感觉不到有人靠近？而且在舱中行事，居然连个隐匿阵法都没有布置，分明是野合找刺激故意想被人撞破吧。而她就成了钩咸饵直还闷头撞上去的那条傻鱼。

若是久历风月的人物，就算上船去一同戏耍又何妨。她虽然跟着父母天下十停走了也有五六停，自诩见多识广，可直面碰上了这活春宫，尽管是叫她心跳如擂的美人，第一反应居然是慌不择路的逃出来。刚才“逃跑”的时候还听见，身后那人先是愣住，尔后便是一串乐不可支的笑声。想来也是生平罕见，合欢宗里还有这样的青涩懵懂的女修，更何况是修风月道的。

林韫玉自嘲一笑，渐渐回转过来，给燕羽传讯，问清外祖母的所在，便也理了理衣裳钗鬓，跟着领路的纸鹤而去。

除云真君治酒具，请雨若尊者，并妙清道君等赏花，先茶后酒。外祖母见了她，照旧揽在怀里，看一看修为，询问闭关所得，再将众人里生脸的，一一指给她。那除云真君生得相貌魁梧，体格健壮，一看就是炼体的武修，在外祖母面前，待她自然执晚辈礼，虽是妖族，却按人族的旧俗，给了个储物袋略表心意，让她以徐师伯相称。倒是他两个徒弟，各自也是元婴、金丹的修为，放在外头小门派堪为座上长老。在他面前却恭谨小心，比婉华师姐她们侍奉外祖母，更来得周全谨慎，显见这位徐师伯平素管教徒弟，是何等积威。

再需要她认识的，就是妙清二师姑胞妹洵美道君并其子女，这位洵美道君从前和萤辉阁的崔定轩结缘，随夫而居，本也是一对琴瑟和鸣的夫妻。后来丈夫坐化，她怜惜长子崔蟠幼年丧父，未免溺爱纵容些，遂致老大无成，性情奢侈，言语傲慢，在北陆仗着家世无所不为，前些日子在缘楼里和人争长短，惹上人命官司倒成了寻常事，搬出萤辉阁崔家的名头，没有不了的。眼见这长子日渐不谙世事，又无人管束，少不得借着十年一度花朝节的名头，带来姐姐这，想着上头有炼虚大能压服，只盼他收敛性情，改过从善。

这崔蟠骨龄也有一百来岁了，修为竟也不过筑基，和林韫玉她们这样二十来岁的姑娘在伯仲之间，可见平日里该用来修炼的时辰，多半拿去美人的肚皮上了。他容貌托自父母，皮相倒也不差，可举止实在叫人无奈。一眼瞥见林韫玉风流婉转，已经酥倒在那里，炼虚的大能还在上头坐着呢，只拿一双眼，错也不错盯着人瞧。林韫玉知道这是个有心没贼胆的，笑一笑，并不理会。

倒是洵美道君的幼女，名唤崔佩蘅的，生得肌骨莹润，举止娴雅，看那言语做派，较之她哥哥强十倍不止。受长辈们示意，和已经筑基圆满的觉夏师姐一番比试，也不落下风。

这些兄弟姊妹比试，不过是讨长辈指教，都是彼此和睦，点到为止，因为林韫玉身份高，无人上来随意挑战。两峰家宴，也无别样新文趣事可顽，她遂坐在外祖母身边放空，忽然瞥到座下的李颜，他今日穿一件紫色圆领锦袍，袍衫上用孔雀金线绣着极其精美的万字祥云，精美到令人一见难忘。

刚才在林中，由得那惊世绝艳的美人夺去心魄，可修士记忆力惊人，如今细细回想起来，不由带了了然的笑。李颜不妨被她打量，对上她含笑眉眼，似乎也有所悟，一时耳根都红了。

这才对嘛，撞破燕好之事感到尴尬，也该是双方的事。林韫玉心内偷笑：“怪道连外祖母都喊他绛洞花王，倒是好手段，那样的尤物也叫哄上手去，就不知另一位在不在这席中，几时得缘面？”

雨若尊者见她顾盼，以眸光询问，林韫玉遂笑道：“闻得杯中酒香，一时起了兴致。”雨若尊者便递与她：“这是我们喝的，你只尝一口试试，不敢多饮。”

谁知酒力缠绵，纵使只抿一口，她如今的修为都经受不住，面上刹时泛起红霞来：“这是什么酒？”雨若尊者笑着搂她在怀，一阵揉搓：“酒名祸泉，我的儿，可是醉了？”

燕羽便在旁边解释：“善恶喜怒交矣，祸福得失歧矣，倘夫性昏志乱，胆张身狂，平日不敢为者为之，平日不容为者为之，言腾烟焰，事堕穽机，一言蔽之，曰祸泉而已。”

雨若尊者命道：“姑娘醉了，好生哄着，只管歇息去。”燕羽正要答应，却听一人跃众而出，曼声笑道：“我们这里有给小师妹收拾下的屋子，尊者放心，只管交给我就是了。”

这声音实在太耳熟，林韫玉不可置信的抬眼望去，不是方才林中临花照水的美人，又是谁？那身和李颜的万字祥云袍交叠着，扔在舱外的秋香色锦袍都没换过，衣摆下蔓延开的海水江崖栩栩如生，愈发显得品貌出众。

“这是你徐师伯的关门弟子游怜青。”雨若尊者给林韫玉介绍，又转向他嗔道：“说来这宴也是为着你的名头才办，你倒出去躲懒，这会儿了才到我跟前来。”

“师妹们都是娇客，有意在咱们这歇上两日，原是我们栖霞峰的荣光，这安置的屋子总得我看过才妥当，再有各样佐酒的菜点果品，是要呈上来给您，如何不亲自督促他们做来。”

林韫玉听到他这番八面玲珑，议论收拾哪里房舍，准备什么果品？心内腹诽，当着人面，谎话也张口即来，明明是找个幽僻处跟人寻欢被她撞到，还打算邀她一起玩呢！？就恨没拿留影石给录下来实证！所以拿眼看去，恰好对上游怜青含笑望来：“师妹醉了，可要随我去歇一歇。”

水是眼波横，山是眉峰聚，欲问行人去那边？眉眼盈盈处。林韫玉被这双眼睛迎头望着，拒绝的话半个字都说不出来。也许是汹涌的酒意，也许是他惑人的美色，叫人冲昏了头脑，下意识点点头。

雨若尊者面前，素来觉得这游怜青是极妥当的人，因他生得袅娜纤巧，行事却温柔和平，乃是外峰的小辈里第一个得意人，见他亲去安置孙女，自然是放心的了，又如何晓得林韫玉跟他的前番旧事。

当下游怜青引着林韫玉来至一处山头，这一处山脉清幽，但见朱栏玉砌，绿树清溪，一望数十里，皆是莲花池，那居所便在莲池北岸，一座石牌横建，上书“风起天香”四字，两边一副对联，乃是：桂子月中落，天香云外飘。

“师姐们也歇在此处？”林韫玉瞧着这里，实在不像给客人的上房。

“仙子和旁人怎能一样。”游怜青瞥她一眼，柔声应答。

刚至卧房，便有一股细密的甜香，林韫玉顿觉眼饧骨软，连说：“好香！”入房向壁上看时，有一副《海棠春睡图》，其中案榻铺陈之盛，都与别处不同。

“我这屋子可还住得？”游怜青笑问，说着，亲自展开纱衾，移了鸳枕，伏侍林韫玉卧好。他一路御剑带着她，如今更肌肤相贴，林韫玉只叫那祸泉酒烧得快沸腾了。性昏志乱，胆张身狂，平日不敢为者为之，平日不容为者为之……燕羽言犹在耳，诚不欺我。

游怜青正在系那锦帐的流苏，雪白一段酥臂上头，竟还笼着方才那翠玉镯，这等美色当前，圣人也难坐怀不乱，此等尤物，不论他所图如何，眼下也且尽欢了再说。若是不能顺心遂意，还修什么胜蓬莱？当下不再犹豫，拉过那只肖想已久的手：“你只管解那帘幔，倒替我解一解酒罢。”游怜青早有此料，也不推却，顺从的被她压于身下。林韫玉把手去他胸腹间摩抚，触之竟如冷玉：“怎的这般凉？”

绣被之上，那人挑眉含情：“我们这一族生于九尺寒潭，自来骨血都是冷透的，难为师妹费心，且替我暖一暖。”

“我可不知道妖族的法门，要用哪里来暖？”林韫玉上道，配合他语带调侃。他却不答话了，只以手探向她牝户，她这裙子亦都湿了，游怜青知她动兴，便以指节轻轻拨弄。晓得儿女事体的男子，听闻金沟是女子最敏感之处，往往便也上来就直奔主题，却不知一开始就刺激过度反而会引起痛感，不但不能讨女子欢喜，倒会适得其反。

游怜青的手却从玉理开始，平常这里是比较紧绷的，轻轻的按揉会带来明显的释放感。再用两指在辟雍与璇台之间的缝隙上下滑动，以挂钟式在两片封纪之间打圈，偶尔会挑逗般的轻探璇门，却片刻也不留恋金沟，直到林韫玉的快感被堆叠的越来越强烈。他才用左手撑开金沟，终于以右手三四根手指并拢，在仙台上来回刮蹭，游怜青深谙情事技巧娴熟，更兼指间一缕寒意，激起内里牵牵连连，绵绵延延，早有一股渭涓细流自林韫玉牝内涌出。他遂拿手上沾的水光与林韫玉看：“你瞧，这不就暖了。”


	8. 枕前语

林韫玉正到意动处，那手突然离开，不禁咬牙切齿：“多谢师兄教导，我自然投桃报李。”她用灵气若有若无的抚过游怜青的腹部及腿侧，游怜青的玉茎生得很好看，茎身笔挺粗长合宜，头间却带点弯曲，是一副生来便能叫女子得趣的名器。

一只手包住他的囊袋，另一只手握住腹股沟，由慢到快，又轻到重的按压。再将囊袋向上轻提，在他的玉理打圈，由慢到快，由浅到深。前些日子在《胜蓬莱》里新看了几个法子，还没找人实践过呢，这游怜青就送上门来了，当下哪里肯放过？

遂以双手的中指和无名指卡住他的囊袋往下拉，再用拇指从左至右，以转圈的方式按摩轻压，这些小技巧的确实用，游怜青这等人物，都禁不住下意识舒服的喟叹一声。林韫玉却像是想起什么似的：“你这里可有香膏？”

“我这里什么没有，就看师妹要助兴的，催情的，还是……”这人到这份上了，嘴上倒还兴风作浪。

林韫玉懒得接话，打定主意拿捏住他好看，于是直接液化掉一些灵气，当作香膏涂抹在他尘柄之上，以两只手掌夹住茎身，就像是钻木取火一般，来回搓弄，再像拧毛巾上的水似的，在茎身反向用力，她记得心法上的小窍门讲过力度的把控，男子的这一处命脉尽在掌中，便是筑基的女修，哪个不是力拔山兮，一个力度把控得不好，当场春梦变噩梦也说不得，所以手下其实很是温柔小心，游怜青倒嫌不足，尾音发着颤撩拨她：“你尽管弄，我们妖族才不像人修那样脆弱。”

“哦，原来师兄喜欢粗暴些的。”林韫玉唇角弯了弯，便不刻意留力，两手虎口相交，像是蝴蝶翩飞，中间虎口套在茎身，上下套弄一阵，再以蚂蚁上树法，从根部向上，然后划过茎身反手向下，她在对方身上肆意实践着新看来的花活儿，游怜青的玉茎在掌中立起，他情动时的反应颇有趣味，颊上飞起霞色，冷玉般的肌肤，连手肘都漾起了湿热的粉，这么个尤物任凭施为的躺在身下，喘息呻吟一浪盖过一浪，叫人很难不生起几分暴戾的征服欲来。

因为说好了“投桃报李”，带着点报复的恶趣味，半点灵气也不往龟头上放。直到游怜青挨不住软语央求，才肯用掌心在龟头打着旋儿，套弄的过程中格外留心照顾了龟环和颈端的冠沟，手指带上灵气交替划行在沟缝之间，这手法可是锦瑟尊者传下的，她真刀实枪的第一回用在人身上，就是游怜青这种身经百战的老手也败下阵来，居然叫她占了上风。

不消片刻，便听得游怜青道：“好冤家，且饶了我罢，这会儿子叫我丢了，若软下去，可带累你不得受用。”尤物就是尤物，床上讨饶的话也能说的风情万种。

“不忙，你先说来，服我不服？”

“今日命魂儿都叫你索了去，还有什么服不服的。”

鸳帐合欢，图的是欢愉二字，话术和技巧都要讲究分寸，作弄得越了界，便不是欢好而是寻仇了。林韫玉没有在床上为难人的爱好，游怜青顺势服了软，她自然见好就收。

彼此存了体面，愈发温柔缱绻，两厢情好。游怜青是惯弄风月之辈，晓得女子大多不爱那长驱直挺的粗蛮武夫。是而待得林韫玉将他纳入寸许后，并不一味往来抽拽，逞勇斗狠地发力，反倒由着对方的兴致韵律，骑在他身上套弄。

金枪漫试，花苞突露，丰隆柔腻，嫩毫数茎。游怜青一面春心弥发，举腰款迎，身下如风之搏柳，漆之附胶，一面以手在林韫玉的搓仙台上，摩荡游衍。那杆尘柄还时时留意，觉出林韫玉的丹穴收缩得快了些，手上也马不停蹄往那搓仙台上，最叫女子受用的丹珠去。口中更婉转吟吟，似不能禁。

这番做起儿女的事来，也难以尽述，至次日，便柔情缱绻，软语温存，端得是难解难分。

白日里游怜青要照应尊长，到晚间了他两个便夜夜厮混在一处。林韫玉爱他形容袅娜，性格风流，尤其蜂帐内口齿缠绵，花样百出，能放得下身段只求彼此尽兴。何况都是修得风月道，功法上还很契合，双双攀至极乐处时，功法自行运转，两厢受益。

诚如游怜青所说，妖修的身体不似人修脆弱，他又有金丹修为，林韫玉一个筑基，随便使什么手段折腾他，也不担心弄坏，于是玩起来更是放肆。有一日便径自用红绸缚了那截白生生，晃得人眼晕的皓腕，在初见那日的桃花林下，幕天席地的快活了一场。

用的东西还是从游怜青那翻出来的，据他说，买来后就不得不搁置下来，是因为在之前，还没找到能一起玩的人。

林韫玉笑着把玩那湿淋淋的双头玉势：“你若是贪恋旱道的快活，直接找个男修岂不省事，还巴巴的眼馋这劳什子作甚？”

游怜青揉一揉被她弄红的手腕，抬眸轻嗔：“你只晓得女子最受用之处，不在丹穹之内，却在仙台丹珠。却不晓得男子最受用的，也不在这玉茎，反倒藏在后庭里，位置却生得比女子花心更隐蔽，角度也刁钻的很。”

他将那玉势拿来比划给林韫玉看：“你仔细瞧这用在后庭的一端，头起儿是向下的，只有这般才能恰好触到痒处。寻常男修的玉茎，一百个里也挑不出一个长这样的，用起来总是差着些意思。再说了，我修这个心法，也就是跟你这儿，才觉得旗鼓相当。你以为普通修士，在我的《游龙戏凤》撑得下几个回合？”

“怪道你之前找的李颜，想来他那心法也算不俗？”

“他的《群芳谱》倒有两分妙处，那杆尘柄生得也算可观。”游怜青似乎是回味般品了品，转而却嗤笑道：“可惜啊，苗而不秀，是个银样蜡枪头。”

“难道那日我见了你在他身下百般情致，都是作态出来的不成？”

“我不叫嚷得卖力逼真些，那等娇生惯养的小公子，怎好奋力耕耘呢？床榻上哄一哄罢了，总归他那心法还是得用的。你看世间凡俗人家，没有珍馐佳酿吃，不也得寻些粗茶淡饭，凑合着裹腹嘛。”

“你啊，真是个坏种。怎么这般促狭？”林韫玉听得乐不可支，又想起什么：“那在我床上，又有几分是真几分是假？”

“冤家。”游怜青搡她一下：“若只图你心法，只管哄得你多多泄了给我岂不好？咱们处了这么些日子，你细算算，哪一回你有元精给我，不是有来有往的？”

林韫玉笑着撇他一眼，却不接话，游怜青恐她恼怒生隙，遂正色道：“你待我看似孟浪，却到底温柔周全，这其中分寸体面我自然懂得，云雨时我不过用言语助兴而已。”话说到这地步，有了两分剖白的意思：“若存了诓骗的心思，便叫我此后修为不得寸进。”

云雨方收，对他正是最纵容的时候，何况修士有天道在上，不会随意拿修为撒谎，他既然敢说这样的话，林韫玉自然顺坡下驴，软语温言：“我不过平白调笑一句，你就当了真，多大的事也值得发这样的誓？”

游怜青埋在她耳畔，那股冷香喷洒在她颈边：“人同你交了心，才这般俱实说来，你倒好，竟无端猜疑我。”虽是嗔怨的话，都叫人生不起半分脾气，最后还不忘撩拨她：“你弄得我怎么样，自己不知道吗？榻上逢场作戏，都是冲着我见犹怜去的，跟你这儿我都失态多少次了。”

“正是如此，才怕你是为了顾全情面假意承欢。”林韫玉揽住他那把腰，手感绝佳，忍不住上下厮磨：“我起初也是慕你的好容色，兼又爱你榻上的风情。这风情若是演来的，岂不可惜？你图我心法也无妨，这也没什么不能直说的，只是来日你若在旁人榻上，也议论李颜似的议论我，那我可是不依的。”

“世人谁不知道《胜蓬莱》？这合欢宗里，如今想往你榻上爬的已是不少了。我不瞒着些，反说与旁人知晓你其他的好处？是唯恐跟我抢的人还不够多吗？”

“哪里就凭空有许多人，自我择了这心法，你是头一个得趣儿的。”

“你幸而是有雨若仙尊这位外祖，才震慑得魑魅魍魉不敢妄动，若是宗门里寻常弟子得了这个心法，修为低微时，恐怕难以自保。”

“你是说会沦为炉鼎？这倒不必担心。”这事无需隐瞒，林韫玉便照实说给他听：“所有侵入我丹田灵台的外力采补，都会反而变成《胜蓬莱》的养分，想来也与锦瑟祖师从前的经历有关。”她曼声吟道：“二八佳人体似酥，腰间仗剑斩愚夫。虽然不见人头落，暗里教君骨髓枯。若有居心叵测之辈，只管放马过来，我倒想试试这其中关窍呢。”

“怪道说是镇派心法，果然名不虚传。”游怜青听得不无羡慕：“大部分合欢心法，是将身体修炼得更适合沉湎情欲，修为高的凭借心法肆意采补，而修为低微的，被有心人调教后，配合上汤药就是绝佳炉鼎。风月之道，被那些正派人士看轻，便是因为这等缘故，他们哪管人是不是身不由己。”

林韫玉从他的语气里，听出两分自伤来，一时不知如何接话。游怜青密密的吻落在她耳侧，叹息道：“我从前自甘堕落，做了情欲的奴隶，觉得只要能修为进益，跟谁做都无妨。如今同你这一遭，方才晓得何谓水乳交融的欢爱滋味。”他望进林韫玉的眼中：“你同我温存，是悦我颜色，慕我风姿，而非将我当作修炼的工具，你能这般想，我很是欢喜。”


End file.
